twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackboobs Begins
}} Blackboobs Begins is a five-part miniseries written by Xenny Diemes. It's a full-out story featuring the first acquisition of a character Blackboobs the Pirate. There was interest in the character so much that a story was going to be made until the artist/creator BoosterPang decided to turn her over to the studio which renders her an official character of Productions X A E. Development BoosterPang created Blackboobs in 2007 and shown in the macrophile.com forums with the description written by LeftHeadGrave. Needless to say that the further the discussion of the character quickly devolved into arguments of her being a character to only fulfill certain fetishes that were quickly suppressed by the creators. In 2009, there is high interest in the character when BoosterPang created her originally for sex appeal mostly on focus on her powerful physique and titanic bust line which is the source of her powers. More so that it led to the eventual turnover of the character over to TwinStudios and the needed changes were made to make Blackboobs more than just empty character needed to fulfill dirty wants. There were very interesting aspects in the new character including what the author wrote about her in the description: In the making of the new Blackboobs, an expanded train of thought is needed to make her more developed than what she is before. One of them includes giving her long, flowing hair, removing the excessive jaw-less skull and crossbones that run down her arms and legs and only leave them on her chest and the end of her tail. Another quality is that she is now a bit larger than before and the most defining part of the evil pirate queen is that she is originally someone much weaker. By adding on a predecessor and a back story that will lead to the creation of Blackboobs will make her more interesting than just her alone. In late 2010 and the present, the story that would finally came to light Blackboobs Begins details the beginnings of as small panther girl with a rough life become the most dangerous pirate alive. Characters Main Characters *'Mary Wilde/Blackboobs the Pirate' - The main protagonist and anti-heroine of the story. Powered by the cursed magic given to her by Darquebane and stored in her incredible bust. She rules the oceans with her mighty crew of undead and her loyal pet. Supporting Characters *Leviathan - Levi for short, he is the loyal pet to both Darquebane and Blackboobs, a 10,000 year-old creature of the deep, the swift, silent and deadly sea dragon is the ultimate weapon other than its master. *Jean Axa - Vixen yacht captain of the Swift Claw, her encounter with Blackboobs puts her on a nearly obsessive streak to find and capture the titanically-chested panther once and for all. *Felder Cross - Royal navy captain of the Ocean Star and the great-grandson of the late Micheal Cross. Currently Darquebane's main target. Villains *'Darquebane' - The original dark pirate empress and scourge for over centuries until an admiral of the Royal navy destroyed her. Now seeking a predecessor, she finds one in weak, little Mary Wilde who she turns into the powerful Blackboobs with little knoweldge of her true plans. Episodes #1: Before Blackboobs, There Was... *The originating story where Darquebane rules the oceans before being defeated. *Link #2: The Girl by the Docks *We enter the life of Mary Wilde, a normal but timid panther girl from Antigua who wanted respect and love from a hot new shore hand but her boss and violently mean competition forces her out of the loop until Darquebane influences Mary in her dreams to meet her soon. *Link #3: The Storm Before The Calm *At sea now after escaping the authorities, Mary contemplates her past when a storm destroys her ship and ends up on the cove where Darquebane is waiting for her. There its where she becomes Blackboobs the Pirate when the soul gives Mary her powers. *Link #4: Blackboobs Begins Details coming soon... External Links *Blackboobs Begins @ DA Category:Darkened Seas